The present invention relates to an arrow rest apparatus, and more particularly, to an arrow rest for use on an archery bow for accurately holding an arrow when aiming and for accurately guiding the arrow when shot.
When an arrow is shot from a bow, and more pronounced using the modern compound bows of today, it is subjected to a sudden propulsive force, which accelerates the arrow from a resting state to a possible several hundred feet per second almost instantaneous. This propulsive force combined with a sideways torque imparted to the arrow by the releasing of the string by the archer, causes the arrow to go through a series of bowing and flexing motions. The amplitude and frequency of these bowing and flexing motions have an effect of the aiming and accurate flight of the arrow.
The design of the arrow rest help the archer in aiming and accurately delivering the arrow. The well designed arrow rest considers the bowing and flexing action of the arrow as it is shot. The most pronounced bowing is immediately as the string is released. Thus, if the arrow rest does not consider this factor the arrow rest may not provide the archer with assistance in accurately delivering the arrow.
There are currently several types of arrow rest available. This includes plunger type arrow rests having a head for contacting the arrow and some sort of extension from the head upon which the arrow actually rests. Any sideways pressure exerted by the arrow on the head of the plunger type arrow rest is absorbed by the plunger action of the plunger. The extension generally pivots, rotates or bends as the arrow is shot.
There are also wire type of arrow rest which can be mounted on a spring, bracket or some sort of pivot arm. The wire arrow rest of these designs have various shapes and bends to accommodate an arrow. When an arrow is shot the wire can flex, pivot or rotate as the arrow bows or flexes.
In some instances the plunger and the wire type of arrow rests are combined. The plunger absorbing the sideways pressures and the wire arrow rest flexing, pivoting or rotating as the arrow passes. The type of arrow rest the archer uses is his choice. Many have preferences based upon experience with the various types available and the skill of the archer and the cost of the equipment.
The arrow rest of this invention provides the archer with a new and improved arrow rest. This arrow rest considers the bowing and flexing of the arrow as it is shot from the bow, allows the archer a variety of combinations of components, and allows for secure and easy adjustment of the arrow rest.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an arrow rest which will assist the archer in aiming and accurately shooting an arrow from a bow.
Another object of the arrow rest of this invention is to provide an arrow rest which can be easily adjusted, both horizontally and vertically.
Yet another object of the arrow rest of this invention is to provide an arrow rest which is stable and secure, such that once adjusted the arrow rest will maintain the setting during subsequent shooting and handling of the bow.
Still another object of the arrow rest of this invention is to provide an arrow rest which allows the archer a combination of components of the arrow rest in accordance with his desires and experience.
A further object of the arrow rest of this invention is to provide an arrow rest which can be easily installed and adjusted to fit most bows available on the market.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following, summary of the invention and detailed description of the main embodiments thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying figures.